The Trail Of The Killer
by Liquidum85
Summary: After a relaxing time in togetherness reality brings the investigator duo in shocking form back again. A case that couldn't be solved in decades demands their full attention. In the meantime the whole skill and knowledge of Maura is demanded in order to help the team in full support.
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

Jane came visibly relaxed and in a good mood into the bullpen. The break had done wonders.

Korsak hung up the receiver and stared at her. " Excuse me, may I help you. "

Frost looked up from his monitor and raised his eyebrows. " HELLO, beautiful! "

Jane rolled her eyes smiling and put off her jacket. " If you two don't stop I report you for sexual harassment at work. "

Korsak looked over his glasses at Frost. " Look who's back. "

Frost swayed back and forth in his chair. " JANE!", he exclaimed joyfully. " How was your honeymoon? "

Jane beamed from ear to ear and closed her eyes. " WOOOOOONDERFUL, but way too short. "

Korsak chuckled. " Six weeks are short? I even can't remember when I had a six weeks vacation with my wife. "

Frost rubbed thoughtful his chin. " Maybe that's why you were three times married ... and got three times divorced. "

Jane chuckled with a frown as she sat down at her desk.

Korsak rolled his eyes. " I was at the honeymoon ... with all three. "

Frost scratched skeptical his jaw as he pulled his eyebrows together? Where did you go? To every animal's shelter in the country? "

Jane laughed heartly. " What happened here in those six weeks? "

Korsak waved. " Nothing much. Crime had honeymoon too. "

Frost grinned broadly.

Jane started her computer. " Nice. "

Korsak lifted his chin to her. " You look good. "

Jane smiled relaxed. " Thanks. You should see Maura. "

" She didn't gone crazy in the six weeks? ", Frost wanted to know.

Jane smiled sarcastically. " Funny! "

Frost bowed to thank.

Korsak laughed in amusement. He'd missed his former partner in the six weeks. " How's my favorite godchild? "

Jane beamed at him. She remember that Korsak almost fainted at the moment as Maura and she asked him if he would like to be Alexis' godfather. " She has missed us. And we've missed her. And don't pertend you wouldn't know how Alexis is. You were always with her when you had time. Ma is a very good informant. "

Korsak blushed and buried his nose in the file.

Frost laughed gleefully as Korsak was caught.

Jane rolled her eyes and made a face. " Oh stop it. You're not a whit better. "

Frost was dead serious and cleared his throat.

Jane smirked and shook her head. She loved both men. Korsak maybe a little more. She could see in her mind's eye as his eyes shone as he led Maura down the aisle. And how shocked he was as Maura asked him hesitantly to do her the render. Jane had a goofy smile in her face at the memory.

Korsak frowned deeply. " What? "

Jane raised her eyebrows thoughtfully. " Oh, nothing. "

Frost looked at her skeptically and pulled his eyebrows questioningly toghether.

Jane began to laugh. " What? "

Korsak rolled his eyes and shook his head.

" It's good to see you all again. ", Maura's voice announced as she walked into the bullpen.

Korsak had to look up twice and opened his mouth unintentionally.

Frost started unabashedly at the medical examiner.

Jane looked over her shoulder and her mouth was watering.

The entire bullpen was silent, except for the ringing landlines and Maura beamed at Jane.

" Hey. ", Jane said with a husky voice and she cleared her throat. " Hey. ", she tried again.

Maura smiled and laid a hand on Jane's shoulder. " I wanted to say hello to everyone. "

" Hello, . ", said the entire bullpen in unison like a well-behaved class greeted their favorite teacher.

Jane rised suprised her eyebrows.

An officer came up and gave Jane an envelope while he looked at Maura drooling.

" Thank you! ", Jane hissed and grabbed the envelope. "Go, or I'll rip your balls off! "

Korsak and Frost chuckled. There she was again, the old Jane Rizzoli.

Maura rolled her eyes and stifled a laugh as the officer escaped.

Jane sighed dramatically and tore open the envelope. She read the lines and let the paper fall like burning coals.

Frost looked at her questioningly.

Korsak tilted his head.

Maura felt a tension in her chest after Jane's reaction.

Korsak stood up slowly. " What is it? "

Jane shook slowly her head. " I ... I don't know. "

Maura wanted to take the letter.

Jane grabbed her wrist. " NO! ", she barked and loosened her grip. " No, it has to be examined, Maura. "

Maura looked at her seriously, and her face was professionally.

Honeymoon was definitely over!


	2. Chapter 2

Korsak stood up and took a evidence bag then he took the letter. Dark memories of Dennis were awake. " It reminds me of ... "

Jane buried her face." Me too. Crime's back. "

Maura sighed worried. " Crime has never leaved Boston."

Jane growled.

Frost looked questioningly at all. " Reminds you of what? "

Maura took the letter and read out loud. " Dear Detective, if you do not deciphering these symbols in a predetermined time then people will die. ", Maura paused. " Oh no! "

Frost lost his patience. " Oh, no, WHAT? "

Jane looked at him reproachfully. " Hold your horses! Ever heard of the Zodiac Killer? "

" Who doesn't? He killed five people. "

" And has claimed that he killed thirty-seven. ", Korsak added thoughtfully. " He also corresponds with the police. He was acitve in the 60s and 70s. "

Maura pulled her eyebrows together. " Yes, but hasn't he operated in Nothern California? "

" And maybe Nevada too. ", Jane said and looked at her wife. "Okay, maybe it's just a weirdo who just wants attention. "

Korsak looked at her seriously. " We should take it serious. "

Jane made a face. " But I don't want to. ", she wailed.

Maura rolled her eyes and took the two letters. " I'll let them examine for fingerprints. "

Jane nodded slowly and held out the ensured envelope. " Test it too, please. "

Maura took it. " Okay. "

" Thank you. "Jane clapped her hands and took a deep breath. " Okay, with what we'll start? "

Korsak scratched his hairy chin. " I would advance that we collect everything about the old Zodiac cases. "

Frost nodded and began to tip at his keyboard.

Jane sighed and took her receiver.

Korsak looked at her questioningly. " Who are you calling? "

Jane scratched her right eyebrow. " Our colleagues in California. Maybe they let us look in their files. "

Korsak nodded slowly. " Good idea. "

Jane smiled weak. " Um ... this is Detective Jane Rizzoli from the Boston Police Department. I have a few questions about your Zodiac case. "

Jane came into the lab and saw how Susie, another lab technician and Maura worked at the documents. " Have you just started? "

Maura looked up and bit her lower lip. " We don't only on your cases, Jane. We were busy. "

Jane waited for the conventional ' I'm sorry ' but it didn't came. " How rude. "

Maura looked up confused. " Excuse me? "

A mischievous smile laid on Jane's lips. " You should only work on my cases. "

Maura sighed loudly. " We are NOT your personal institute. "

" Dam ... ", Jane paused when she saw Maura's gaze and began singing to dance. " Dam, dam, dam dam, dam ... "

Maura rolled her eyes and pulled off her gloves. " Are you here for a particular reason? "

" I didn't realized that I need to have a reason to be here. ", Jane replied and Maura sighed. " Yes, I have. "

Maura waited patiently.

Jane exhausted her luck and stared at her wife without speaking. Then she had enough. " I was wondering if you know a good cryptographer. "

Maura made her way to her office. " I know a few. "

Jane followed her and clasped her hands behind her back. " Of course you do. "

Maura looked through her address book. " I also know a few symbologist. "

Jane closed the address book and frowned. " I was more thinking of a blonde, green-eyed, attractive woman who happens to work here. "

Maura tilted her head to the side and frowned deeply. " Jane, I am neither the one nor the other. I could make significant mistakes. "

Jane stamped impatiently on the floor. " MAURA, ", she said whiney. " I have neither the time nor the patience to grapple with your strange cryptographers or symbologists. What can they know that you don't? "

" A lot. And they have the right equipment, I don't. "

Jane grabbed Maura's wrist and pulled her with her. " Come on. ", she growled through gritted teeth.

" Jane! ", Maura cried out in surprise.

She sat at the group table in the bullpen, staring at a faxed copy.

Jane waited patiently, wringing her hands. " And? "

Okay, not so patient.

Maura shrugged and raised her eyebrows. " I ... ", she sighed. "I have no idea, Jane. "

Jane made a grunting noise. " You're a genius, Maura. This must be a puzzle for you. HEY, puzzles are fun. "

Maura took a deep breath. " I have studied medicine, Jane, and not symbolism or cryptology. I need books to be able to begin. "

Jane rolled her eyes. " You have tons of books. "

" Not of this kind. "

" Jane, ", Korsak calmed his former partner. " Doc's right. If you want her to try it then you have to let Maura make preparations. "

" Alright. ", Jane sighed. " Obtain everything you need to decrypt. We go through the facts and wait for the original files. ", she looked at her watch. " They should be here in forty-six hours. Let us pray that we have a larger time window. "

Jane came heavily laden in the house. " I thought you said that you need a few books. I couldn't guess that you're buying the whole book store. "

Maura closed the door and locked it. " I did NOT say that I only need a few books, Jane. You better listen. "

Jane dropped the bags and gasped. " I'm a awsome listener. "

Maura poured herself a glass of wine and left the statement without a comment.

Angela watched them and grinned.

Jane sighed and kissed her cheek. " Hey, Ma. Has Alexis made problems? "

" Not at all. ", Angela replied. " I took her to bed a half hour ago. "

Jane grabbed a beer from the fridge. " Thank you. Tomorrow comes the babysitter and you're released. "

Angela looked at her reproachfully. " I don't mind taking care of Alexis. "

Jane took a sip of her beer. " I know. But ... you never want to work again or be with your bosom pal? "

Angela rolled her eyes. " Stop calling Sean my ' bosom pal '. I don't call that Maura either. "

Jane hugged Maura from behind and her left hand crept to her breast. " But ... Maura's my bosom buddy. "

Maura gasped and slapped the naughty hand before it reached its destination.

Angela just shook her head.

Jane winced and slapped gently Maura's buttocks.

" Why all the new books. ", Angela wanted to know.

Maura sipped her wine. " For our current case. Jane doesn't want to ' grapple' with my odd experts. "

Jane opened her mouth to retore something, but closed it again as she felt that Maura was right.

Angela's curiosity was excited. " What case? "

Jane streched and stifled a yawn. " It's not really a case. We just got a hint."

" A ciphered hint. ", Maura replied.

" And you decipher it. ", Jane said.

Maura sat down at the kitchen island and sighed, already forgotten Angela's presence. " Jane, the best symbologists and cryptographers are working on the Zodiac case for DECADES, and its still not solved. "

" They don't have you. ", Jane argued.

Maura frowned. " I'm a doctor, not a cryptographer. I have to read up on that subject myself first. Do you understand that, Jane? READ UP! "

Jane waved. " I'm not deaf but I have trust in you. "

Maura dropped her shoulders.

" Is he back? ", Angela threw into the room.

Jane made a face. " He's not back, Ma. It's just a weirdo who wants attention. There's not even a murder. But we have to investigate. "

Maura smiled politely at Angela.

Angela had suddenly both women's necks in a death grip. " Oh, my babies. Don't risk your lifes again. "

Maura gasped for air and tapped semi-conscioused at the elbow of her mother-in-law.

Jane tried to breath and tried to squirm out. " Ma ... ", she choked out. " Ma ... air. We need ... breath ... We can't ... "

Angela broke the stranglehold. " Oh ... sorry. "

Maura felt dizzy as she sucked air into her lungs and her head was as red as a tomato.

Jane rubbed her neck and gasped. " Gee, Ma! Want to be arrested because you strangulate us cause you're worried about us? Kids killed by the worried Mama Rizzoli. GREAT! "

Maura laughed, breathing heavily.

Angela threw her arms in the air. " I'm just worried about my children. "

" Your concern has almost killed us right now. ", Jane replied.

" Jane, your mother is just ... ", Maura said reassuring.

" She's what?", Jane cut her off. " Loud, pushy, overprotective, broody? A helicopter mom? "

Angela hit Jane with a huff after the description on the arm.

Jane winced and rubbed the spot.

Maura laughed and took a deep breath. " Well ... she's just ... Angela. "

Angela nodded slowly in agreement.

Jane rolled her eyes and emptied the beer bottle.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Jane came sleepy in the kitchen and yawned. " Morning. "

Maura looked up from the book and pulled her eyebrows skeptically together when she saw the unkempt mane of her wife. " Good morning. "

Jane rubbed her eyes. " What? "

Maura stifled a laugh and shook her head. " It's ... it's fascinating. "

Jane took a cup out of the cabinet and sighed. " That's good. Where's Alexis? " Maura looked back at the book and controlled herself. " In the playpen. "

Jane walked into the living room and discovered the playpen in the middle of the room. She lifted the light brown-haired up and beamed. " Good morning, my one and only. How are you? "

Alexis quacked and raised her small eyebrows.

Jane grinned and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Then she came back with her daughter on her arm back in the kitchen. " Your daughter is a blabbermouth. "

Maura looked up and frowned. " Jane, Alexis is barely in the age to form coherent sentences or to formulate them all alone. "

Jane looked at her daughter and pouted. " Mommy underestimate you, honeypie. "

Alexis giggled and quacked again.

Jane beamed at her wife. " See? "

Maura beamed too at the sight of Jane. " Yes, I see. "

Jane poured herself a cup of coffee. " How do it looks like with your reading up? "

Maura sighed loudly. " It's a very complex science. "

" So, you don't get anywhere? "

Maura sighed again and looked back in the book as answer.

Jane sipped her coffee. " Since when you're up? "

Maura looked up at the kitchen clock and rubbed her brow. " Uh ... Alexis is woken up at five-thirty. "

Jane looked at the clock too, it was a quarter to eight. " Why didn't you wake me? "

Maura reached out her arms, Jane handed her Alexis and Maura smiled warm at the baby. " Because I wanted to spend a few hours alone with the sweet snoot. "

Jane raised a eyebrow. " I'm off. "

Maura looked at her questioningly. " Why? "

Jane crossed her arms. " Alexis has stolen my place. "

Maura chuckled and Alexis played with the collar of her pajama. " Yes, that is very possible. "

Jane snorted in disbelief and rolled her eyes. " Fine. No sex! "

Maura choked on the coffee. " Why? "

Jane tried to keep a straight face which was difficult at Maura's befuddled expression. " Because you love our daughter more then me. "

Maura smiled lasciviously and pointed at her wife and then at herself.

Jane understood the gesture, walked to her and bent down. " What? "

Maura kissed her slow and sensual.

Jane smiled and sighed. Then she broke the kiss.

Maura licked her lips. " I don't love Alexis in the same way like you, Jane. "

Jane came with a box in the bullpen and set it down grunting on the group table.

Frost pulled his eyebrows together. "Are you moving in here? "

Korsak sat down at his desk with a coffee. " Doc bear with you six weeks in your honeymoon but not a evening after your first day of work? Evil omen! "

Jane patted her tighs and laughed hysterically then she looked at the men seriously. " Not funny. "

Maura came as always well dressed into the bullpen and smiled friendly. " Good morning, Sergeant Korsak, Detective Frost. "

" Good morning, Doc. ", the men said in unison.

Jane paused for a moment and pointed at Maura. " She's a doctor and not your homeroom teacher. "

Maura chuckled.

Korsak sipped his coffee. " We're just being polite. Unlike you. "

" I can imagine Jane at home. ", Frost said put crossed his feets on his desk, holding his cup macho. " WIFE, kindly bring me another beer! ", he imitated Jane.

Jane growled and wiped his feet off the desk while Korsak laughed.

Maura sat down at the table. " That happened only in our pregnancy. "

Korsak laughed harder and Frost joined him.

Jane looked at her wife in horror. " Wha ... MAURA! "

Maura waved laughing. " I'm sorry. "

Jane rolled her eyes and sighed. " Start with the decipher ... WIFE! "

Maura stifled a laugh and nodded.

Jane closed her eyes and took a deep breath. " Okay, what do we have? "

Korsak focused again. " The Zodiac Killer has killed in irregular intervals. No transparent scheme. "

" And an crazy number of copycats. ", added Frost.

Jane raised her eyebrows. " Great prospects. What else? "

Korsak took a deep breath and shook his head. " Without the original files we won't go far. "

Jane gritted her teeth and leaned on her elbows. " Thus we have ... a potential victim, MAYBE a copycat and a threatening letter. Otherwise, we have absolutely nothing. Not even the time of the impending violent crime or the victim's name. Because ... because they're written in the encrypted hint. God, why me? Did he have a certain victimology? Korsak? "

Korsak looked long at her. " As I recall there were different genders, different ages. "

" M.O.? "

" Varied. "

" Skin colour? "

Korsak paused a moment. " I don't know anymore. "

Jane chewed nervously on her thumbnail. " Maura, what do you think? How long do you need? "

Maura looked up and sighed. " The letters have been replaced by symbols. Considering the fact I'm not an expert ... I have not the slightest idea. I told you that you should consult a professional adviser. "

" Yeah, so I can decipher their precocious tittle-tattle. ", Jane replied. " Yours is easier and I don't fall asleep immediately. "

Maura looked back at her task. " Oh, ha ha ha. "

Jane smiled briefly, frowning. " So ... all we can do is wait and do nothing? "

Korsak looked at her and opened his mouth.

Frost pressed his lips together and sighed.

A general feeling of malaise settled over the group of four.

Jane played with her keychain as Maura get up slowly and walked to the glass board, she'd worked for four hours to decipher.

Frost looked up twice from his monitor. " Jane. ", he whispered.

Jane came back from her train of thought. " Hmm? "

Frost nodded to the board.

Jane looked in the direction and saw Maura wrote something on the stood up slowly. " Maura, did you got something? "

Maura wrote with precise handwriting on the board. " I'm ... not sure. "

Jane waited patiently until her wife was done.

Korsak came back with a donut in his mouth. " What's going on? "

" Hush! ", Jane hissed and Korsak winced.

Maura finished her true copy and sighed.

Frost got up slowly and opened his mouth.

Jane liked to dance a jig. " SEE! YOU DID IT! "

Maura laughed in relief. " I did it. "

On the board was to read: CONGRATULATIONS, DETECTIVE. YOU'VE SOLVED THE FIRST RIDDLE. MORE TO COME! HERE'S THE FIRST VICTIM: TY GARRIS, 31. TELLER. FATHER OF FOUR. RESIDING IN SUDBURY STREET 126. BORN JANUARY 16, 1983. DIED: FEBRUARY 16, 2014. FOUND IN BELLE ISLE MARSH RESERVATION. CAUSE OF DEATH: RUN OVER.

Jane heard her heart beaten loud in her ears. " Frost, contact the Garris family. I want to be sure that Ty. Garris is alive. "

Frost nodded and called Ty Garris' contact information. He picked up his receiver and dailed the number.

Moments of hope and fear arose, no one breathed.

Frost nodded slowly. " Okay, thank you, Mrs. Garris. Good bye. ", he hung up and gasped. " He's doing pretty well. "

A collective sigh filled the room.

Jane puffed heavy and looked at her wife. " How is it to save a potential victim? "

" Exhausting. ", Maura laughed. " My head is throbbing. "

Jane laughed in relief and kissed Maura at the temple. " I believe. Your brain has worked with a million cycle per second. "

Maura sighed and nodded in agreement. " Yes. Definitely yes. "

Korsak hate to interrupted the rare moment of triumph. " I hate to say it but ... it was just the beginning. "

Maura rolled her eyes and moaned. " My brain will melting. "

Jane stifled a laugh and got serious. " We should prepared. "

" How? ", Maura whined.

" YOU ... rest your brain as much as possible. ", Jane said and looked at the guys. " WE ... wait for the next threatening letter. "

" That's it?", Maura complained childish. " I rest and you wait? "

Jane pouted and raised slowly her eyebrows. " You could read up more and be better prepared while we wait? ", it was more a question than a suggestion.

Maura huffed and turned on her heels.

Jane looked at her partners and grimaced." Too much? "

Frost wrinkled his nose and showed the the mass with his thumb and his index finger. " A little. "

Jane praised God. " Thank you for a guest room. "

Frost and Korsak chuckled in amusement.


	4. Chapter 4

Jane came the next morning in the bullpen and sat down, sighing loudly. " Morning, folks. "

Frost looked up and smiled. " It is easy to become a father, but hard to be one. "

Jane paused as she put her coffee cup to her lips and pulled her eyebrows confused together. " What the hell are drivel about? "

" About you and your fatherhood. You look terrible. ", he replied grinning.

Jane wanted to say something as Korsak entered the office and winced as he saw Jane. " Odzooks! "

Frost started to laugh hard.

Jane made big eyes and laughed sarcastically. " What the hell? YOU TWO WANT BUM BASTING? "

Korsak grimaced extremely. " Have you already looked in the mirror today? "

Jane pelted him with a pen. " Just shut the fuck up. I have to supply a toddler and a wife. "

Korsak and Frost just laughed.

Jane sighed as she got a message and read it. " Speaking of the devil ... "

" I place my money on the wife. ", Frost chuckled.

" Bet won. ", Jane said as she got up. " Come on, Maura want to share something. "

* * *

The three detectives stood like chickens on the pole and watched medical examiner.

Impatience got the better of Jane. " Maura, why are we here? "

Maura ignored her for a moment and read the test results. "

" M. a. u. r. a! "

Maura snorted and looked up as she closed the folder in her hands. " Patience is a virtue, Jane. "

" I am a negative virtue. " Jane replied. " And patience is what I don't have right now. "

Frost raised his eyebrow like he was about to ask ' Just right now? '.

Jane looked at him warningly. " Don't you dare. "

Maura smiled and put her hands in the pockets of her white lab coat. " I have asked the reception that is stored for Jane to being directly to the lab. "

" You stole my mail? ", Jane asked scandalized. " What if my affair send me a love letter? "

" Then your loving wife and mother of your child find it out immediately. ", Maura replied.

" And you're dead to the water. ", Korsak and Frost said in unison and laughed with Maura.

Jane screwed up her nose. " Thanks for the back up. ", she became serious. " Okay, enough of kidding around. So you have my mail redirected to the lab. And ... "

Maura licked her lips and nodded slowly. " Right. A letter arrived. ", she grabbed a ensecured letter and sighed.

Jane pressed her lips angry together and rolled her eyes. " Another one? Maura, can't you figure out with what kind of printer the letters are printed? I slowly got fed up. "

Maura tapped thougthfully on her chin. " Hmmm, very good idea, Jane. That didn't came to me. Of course I can do that. My employees work on it. "

" She becomes really good at it. ", Korsak whispered.

Jane's respond was a deep growl.

Maura took a deep breath. " I'm going to start the deciphering as soon as I have finished the upcoming autopsy. "

Jane raised her eyebrows. " Maura, the letters have top priority. The autopsy certainly can wait a few more hours. The body won't run away. "

Maura groaned aloud. " Jane, Detective Simins nag me about it the whole morning. I'm freaking out. "

" And I'll neg you about the letters. ", Jane replied. " There is a potential victim. GET STARTED. Or ... or ... clone yourself! "

Maura rolled annoyed her eyes and dropped her shoulders.

The group walked to the elevator and Frost pressed the button. " You realize that this is your own wife? "

Jane looked at the display. " Shut it! "

When Jane came back to the lab in the evening she looked at her watch and sighed. " Hey, Maura. "

" Hi. ", came back a tired response.

Jane came around the corner and saw that Maura stood alone at the glass board. " Got something.? "

" A lot of headaches. ", Maura said and looked at Jane with glaring red eyes.

Jane paused, startled. Anyone would think that Maura had wept her eyes during the evening but Jane knew it was the exhaustion. " I'm sorry. Can I do something good for ya? "

Maura looked back at the board. " Actually, yes. Turn back time. Get less complicated cases. "

Jane hugged her from behind and burried her face in Maura's neck. " But turning back time would mean that our marriage would be void and Alexis wouldn't exist. "

" Why? ", Maura whimpered pitifully.

Jane laughed softly against Maura's shoulder. " Well, why don't you explain to me the concept of space-time continuum? "

Maura put her head on Jane's shoulder and closed her eyes. " No. "

Jane almost forgot how to breathe and raised her eyebrows. " No? "

Maura rolled her head back and forth with closed eyes. " No, I'm too tired to explain it to you. "

" Okay, who are you and what have you done to my wife? ", Jane asked with a chuckle.

Maura hummed sleepy. " I have tied her up, roasted and eaten up

. She tasted great. "

Jane had to laugh at the last part of the sentence and kissed Maura's neck. " Yeah, I know that she tastes great. "

The ambiguity of the sentence worked its way through her brain and Maura frowned a little. " Oh, that was very ambiguous. "

Jane loved her wife even more when she was sleepy and thought so slow that Jane could follow her train of thoughts. " Yes, very. How about we go home?"

Maura straighten up again. " Sounds tempting. "

Jane helped Maura out of the lab coat and smiled. " Let's go. "

What the couple couldn't see that Susie stood in a dark corner with a red face and had the conversation followed.

* * *

Maura lay exhausted in the bed and sighed in frustration.

Jane raised an eyebrow. " What is it? "

" I don't know. ", Maura sighed. " I ... I ... "

" You ... what? ", Jane teased.

Maura rolled her eyes and stared at the ceiling. " I don't know. But ... I feel really terrible because I'm here instead to decryper the message. "

Jane looked at her wife, frowning, and tapped against Maura's forehead. " You're a human, do you remember? Also your brain needs a break. "

Maura took a deep breath and ddn't look at her partner. " Yes, I know. But I can't help that strange feeling that I have overlooked something. I can't exactly describe it but ... there's something that gnaws at me. "

" Something gnaws at me too. ", Jane replied.

" What? "

" That we are already knee deep stuck in a case of a serial killer even though we are just got back. I want a simple murder. "

Maura looked at her long. " I don't want any murder. "

Jane closed her eyes and took a deep breath. " Even better. "

Maura took her wife's hand. " Jane? "

Jane let her eyes closed. " Hmmm? "

" I love you. "

Jane slowly opened her eyes and smiled. " I love you too. "

* * *

You couldn't see how late it was as the first phone started to ring. Jae growled menacingly, waving frantically to that annying noise to chase away. " Go away! I AM STILL SLEEPNG! "

On cue, the second phone began to ring.

Jane clung to the waking Maura. " Dr. Isles isn't available either. "

" Who are you talking to? ", Maura whimpered sleepy.

Jane sighed i frutration and handed her wife her phone. " Work. "

Maura took the call sighing and with eyes closed. " Dr. Isles. "

Jane rolled her eyes. " Rizzoli. "


	5. Chapter 5

The Thatcher Street in the North End was brightly lit by the lights of the patrol car flickeringblue .

Jane lifted the tired police tape for Maura and followed her wife. She discovered Korsak and pulled skeptical her eyebrows together . He seemed to have a slightly greenish complexion. And she could not discover their current partner . "Where is Frost ? "

Korsak pointed with his pen on a lonely dumpster. " Right behind there."

Jane looked at him quizzically and confuse . Although Frost had some problems with corpses , but he did quite well to get control of his gag reflex . " That bad? "

Korsak took a deep breath . " Worse . "

This sentence moved Jane in a state of shock . Unintentionally panic spread to her and keep her breath . ' Worse . ', she thought to herself . 'Worse . No, he is death. I am the winner in his game. '

" Jane ? " she moved out of her thoughts at Maura 's voice.

Jane frowned slowly. "Huh? "

Maura looked anxious. "Are you okay?"

Jane nodded slowly as she came around. " Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay. What do we have, Korsak? "

" Hard to say. ", Korsak replied.

" Hard to say? What the f ... ", Jane paused as she looked at her wife. " Fun? "

Korsak chuckled shortly. " Take yourself a look. "

Jane walked past him and gagged briefly as she saw the carcass that should been once a human being. " What the fuck? "

Even the usually steady Maura Isles got pale.

The head of the corpse did no longer exist. Not that it would have been just cut off. No, there where the head should be lay an indefinable mass that once was the skull. Like a bulldozer had rolled over it a few times. No wonder that Frost had to puked.

Maura swallowed hard and licked her lips. " That ... uh ... that ... is horrible. "

Jane nodded and then shook her head. " Yeah. No, I don't think that's the cause of death. "

Maura rolled her eyes and sighed. " I am not even sure if I can determine the cause of death ... in this state. "

Jane pointed on the body. " But I am sure that the corpse is a man. ", she said truimphantly.

Korsak looked up from his notes. " Even a blind man with a cane sees that.

Jane gave him a warning glance and looked then at Maura's employees. " Okay, friends. Scratch him off the road and bring him off. "

Maura looked at her in disbelief and shook her head.

Jane looked at her apologetically, wrinkling her nose. " Bad choice of words? "

" Terrible choice of words! ", Maura added. " I'm doing the autopsy tomorrow. "

Jane looked at her watch and nodded eagerly. Then she looked at Korsak. " It happen that we have no eye witness who saw how John Doe ... has been nuked? "

" Jane! ", Maura warned from afar and her wife winced.

Korsak smiled broadly. " No, not at this time. "

Jane smiled sarastically and clapped her hands. " Nice. "

* * *

Jane came in the morning exhausted in the Café amd took gratefully the waiting cup of coffee with her name on it. " Thanks, Ma. I need it. "

Angela crossed her arms and looked at her seriously. " You look terrible. "

Jane frowned as she sipped her coffe. " Gee! Thanks, Ma. Exactly what I needed. Thank you very much. Love you too. "

Angela rolled her eyes and dropped her shoulders. " You look completely tired. "

" Well, something like this happens with a toddler. You should know best. "

" You work to much. "

Jane had to start laughing. Her mother always found a reason to complain. " No lecturing about how dangerous my job is? "

Angela started to say something when Frankie came bursting into the Café. " Jane, I heard you have a flat man. "

Jane looked at him confused and puzzled. "And you say that because ... ?"

" Let me work on the case. ", he said.

Jane sighed heavily. " I have enough people on this case, Frankie. "

" I only cout Korsak and Maura, that's two. I heard Frost puked again at the crime scene. "

Jane grabbed him roughly by the ear and pulled him close. " Stop it to lister to this fucking gossip, Frankie. ", she growled through clenched teeths. " And you would throwing up too if you had seen the crime scene. "

Frankie squirmed with pain face and rubbed his ear as Jane let go of it. " OW! Why do you do that? "

" So you learn it once and for all. ", Jane barked back.

Angela rolled her eyes and decided to disappear into the kitchen.

* * *

Jane came into the morgue and saw how Maura worked with a line of worry on John Doe." You know if you are do it too often or for too long that the wrinkle won't go away. "

" I already have wrinkles. It doesn't matter. ", Maura replied thoughtfully.

Jane chuckled shortly. " Yes, but those are wrinkles to love. This one is ... to wish away. "

Maura sighed heavily as a response.

Jane looked at her long and put the cup down. " Okay, what is it? "

Maura slowly shook her head. " I'm just won't get rid of the feeling that I missed something But I can't pinpoint it. "

" Do you know what I do when I can't pinpoint something? "

" What? "

Jane let her arms fall against her sides. " I don't think about it. "

Maura sighed frustrated. " It might work for you. "

Jane snorted and cam up with a solution. She pinted at the victim. " Okay, let's deal with your gigantic brain. The cause of death, please. "

Maura's frustration grew mor and more. " I don't know. "

Jane pursed her lips and raised her eyebrows in suprise. " No, this can't be right. ' I don't know ' is not a cause of death. "

Maura put off her gloves and threw them on a table. " Jane, I don't know the cause of death. His body has so many traumas that I don't know where to start. "

" But something must have crushed his skull, Maura. ", Jane replied. " I can't imagine that someone runs with ... oversized barbells through the area to kill him. "

Maura looed at her critically and bit her lower lip. And suddenly it hit her like a bolt. She marched in silence back to the lab.

Jane's jaw dropped in confusion down. " Wha ... what about the autopsy? Shall I persorm it by my own? ", she followed her wife and saw Maura standing at the glass board. " Earth to Maura? "

" I missed something. And I can pinpoint it now. ", Maura mumbled to herself. "

" What are you doing? ", Jane wanted to know and pulled her eyebrows together.

Maura didn't looked at her and trew every now and then a glance in her books. " I made a mistake, Jane. I have misinterpreted some symbols. "

Jane shrugged half-hearted. " To err is human. We forgive you. "

Maura went stiff and dropped her writing hand. " That's not to forgive. "

Jane pushed away from the table and turned pale. " Oh, dear Lord! "


	6. Chapter 6

Korsak and Frost sat at their desks and looked worried to the closed door of Cavanaugh's office.

" What do you think, what's going on in there? ", Frost wanted to know.

Korsak shrugged. " I don't know but the Doc looked like she has seen a ghost. "

Cavanaugh sat at his desk with a deep frown on his forehead. " Are you sure? "

Jane sucked in her lower lip and nodded gloomily. " Yes, Sir. "

" A confusion is one hundred percent exluded? "

Again Jane nodded. " Yes. "

Cavanaugh leaned back in his chair and sighed heavily. " This is a disaster. When the press hear of it they will pounce like vultures on it. "

Maura stood like a beaten dog in the office. " Lieutenant, I've made this mistake. I should face the consequences. "

" Maura ... ", Jane moaned.

" There will be consequences. ", Cavanaugh cut her off. " But we will face them together. We are all responsible and we are a family. In this case no alone facing the music. Go and tell the others about it. I think of a solution. "

Jane took a deep breath. " Yes, Sir. "

Maura followed her wife and held her in the hallway by the arm. " Jane, I can no longer work at the case. "

Jane raised confused her eyebrows. " Why? "

Maura made big eyes. " I have more or less committed a murder. "

" Wha ... ", Jane hissed and pulled her eyebrows tightly together, confusion was written all over her face. " Maura you don't have COMMITTED a murder. Last night you were in OUR bedroom, in OUR bed, with me, your wife and slept. "

Maura rolled her eyes. " Not in the true sense of the word, Jane. I would've had to decipher the message rather than to lie in bed and sleep. The man is dead because of me. BECAUSE OF ME, JANE! "

Now Jane knew where it came from, this uncertainty. Feelings of guilt. They could eat you up. " Maura, you're a human of flesh and blood. You have to eat, drink and sleep. It was a mistake and you don't know whether you can decrypt the message in time. God, you were totally exhausted. "

Maura pressed her lips together and looked around uncertainly. " I ... I don't know. "

" That's right. ", Jane said with emphasis and looked Maura frowning deeply into her eyes. " You don't know. It is NOT your fault. Do you understand me, Maura? "

Maura looked back, took a deep breath and nodded.

Jane raised her eyebrows. " Yes? "

Maura still nodded. " Yes. "

Jane smiled softly. " Okay, then let's go. "

Korsak sighed loudly. " Cavanaugh's right. No one's alone. "

Frost rubbed his eyes with his right hand. " We're torn apart. "

Maura hadn't said all the time no word.

Korsak looked at Jane and then at Maura and made big eyes. " Hey, Doc, it's not your fault. Without you we would have two dead bodies. "

Maura smiled weak.

Jane took a deep breath and rubbed her hands. " Okay, what do we know about the victim. "

Frost suppressed a yawn. " Simon Murphy, thirty-five. No wife or girlfriend and no children. "

Korsak took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. " A lone wolf. Neither family nor friends. No one could report him missing. "

Jane streched her back and rolled her shoulders. " What does Simon connect with Ty? "

Korsak shrugged. " Well, actually nothing. "

Jane rubbed her jaw line with her left index finger, lost in thoughts. " One thing connects them. "

Frost pulled his eyebrows together. " And that would be? "

Jane looked back and forth at Frost and Korsak. " What do you two pretty have in common? "

Maura had to chuckle.

Frost and Korsak raised their eyebrows and said in unison: Ah!

Jane chuckled herself and scratched her right ear. " Right, Ah! So their both men. "

Frost narrowed his eyes. " Do you think the murderer is a woman? "

Jane sucked in her lower lip and hesitated a moment. " No, I don't think so. The murder was to brutal. "

" Well, ", Maura jumped in. " you shouldn't ignore it. Although women are often less able to commit serial murders but it's a possibility. "

Jane pursed her lips and looked at Maura out of the corner of her eyes. " Were you ... at the same crime ... then I was? "

Maura crossed her arms and gritted her teeth. " Yes, I was. "

Jane frowned lightly with a smile on her lips. " What say your studies how female serial killers kill? "

" Well, they say that female serial killers prefer to kill with poison. But there are also such which have overkills by stab wounds. But as I said mainly poison. "

" Not your best day, huh, Doc?", whispered Korsak but to loud.

Jane exhaled loudly and closed her eyes.

Frost suddenly studied in detail the unit award on the wall.

Maura gritted her teeth and looked at him offended. " No, not really, SERGEANT. "

Korsak looked at her startled, and opened his mouth. He was ashamed of the unreasonable and excessively loud question.

Jane had beads of sweat on her furrowed brow. She braced herself on her left elbow while her fingers clutched with Maura's beside her head and Jane's right hand lay on Maura's hip.

The ride back home and Alexis' bed time was full of tension and Jane had with the phrase ' Let me take your mind off ' taken the initiative.

Maura stood the intense gaze, biting her lower lip and exhaled shakily. She She pressed her head back into the pillow and moaned softly as Jane slowly but deeply penetrated her with the strap-on. It was only used when Alexis was over night at Angela's and Jane just wanted to fuck Maura and neither had to hold back. But this time it wasn't just fucking. This time it was gentle, slow and sensual, just making love.

Jane let her hand slide from the hip, along the thigh, to the knee. Then she angled Maura's leg up.

" Oh God. ", Maura panted and looked her wife straight in the eyes.

Jane stroke softly her way back up to Maura's left hand and clutched it as she was sure that Maura wouldn't change the position.

Maura pressed her lips together and moaned from the depths of her soul.

Jane kissed just above the birthmark on her neck as she pulled the dildo almost completely withdrew out of Maura and slightly thrust back harder.

Maura stifled a loud, lustful moan and arched her she dug her nails painfully into Jane's back.

Jane wrapped her right arm under Maura's back and braced both body weights with her left arm as she passionately kissed her wife and increased the rhythm.

Maura began to tremble as she reached her climax and sucked in Jane's lower lip between her lips. A red-hot fire went through her body and Maura moaned and whimpered as her orgasm flooded through her.

Jane slowed the pace till Maura was completely relaxed and wanted to pull out.

Maura hold her heavily breathing back and looked her dizzy. " Please ... not yet. "

Jane chuckled. " Another round? ", she asked heavy breathing.

Maura laughed and closed her eyes. " No. I just like it when you're lying on me. "

Jane gave her a gentle kiss. " I could take off the strap-on and lie down on you again. "

Maura sighed with closed eyes and a smile lay on her lips. " Okay. "

Jane put off the strap-on and lay back. Then she rolled until she was on her back and Maura lay on top of her. " I think that's more comfortable. "

Maura smiled in agreement and snuggled more into Jane.

Jane smiled warm-hearted and kissed her wife's. " I love you so much, Maura. "

Maura rested her chin on Jane's collarbone and looked at her with shinig eyes. " I love you more. "

Jane has always been fascinated by Maura's eyes. You could almost read every emotional state in her face. But her eyes always betrayed her. Was Maura happy they shone with green, hazel and a little gold. Was Maura sad they were mainly hazel with hazy green. Was Maura angry they were apperently only hazel with a dangerous amount of silver. Barely visible but warningly.

Now her eyes shone with green, hazel and gold ... and full of love.

Jane's heart swelled with love and she put a strand of hair behind her wife's ear. " You have no idea how much I love you, Maura. "

Maura put her right ear over Jane's heart and held her breath as she heard the strong but much too fast heartbeat. " Jane ... "

Jane put a hand on Maura's head and smiled. " That's what you do to me. It's your fault. "

Maura looked up after a while and had tears in her eyes. " Jane ... "

Jane ran her thumb along Maura's cheek and held her at her chin. " To describe my love for you someone would have to invent the word. Not even Shakespeare had the right love poem. "

Maura looked deep into Jane's dark eyes and saw nothing but devoted love. She sucked in her upper lip and her chin trembled as she closed her eyes and a tear found its way down her cheek.

Jane wiped away the tear with her thumb and gave Maura a all promising kiss.

Maura sobbed and smiled against her wife's lips as she put a hand around her face.

Jane smiled broadly so her dimples were deep as she laid her forehead against Maura's.

Maura's dimples were also to see as she smiled and as she shook her head. " My Jane. "

Jane kept the eye contact and nodded. " Your Jane ... Always and forever. "

Maura gave her a sweet kiss and sighed with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Jane came with a still sleepy Alexis on her arm in the kitchen. " Morning, Ma. ", she looked around. " Where is Maura? "

Angela gave her daughter a cup of coffee. " She is in the yoga room. Is everything okay with her? She looked the worse for wear. "

Jane sipped her coffee and nodded, frowning. " Yeah, it's just ... it's just a strength-sapping case. We had have a heavy setback. I tried to distract Maura but I can't all day ... ' distract ' her. "

Angela grinned at the statement. " Are you sure? "

Jane grinned too and grunted. " No ... but I also have to work. The case don't solve itself. ", she looked at her daughter. " And this little thing need a little bit of our attention too. "

Angela reached for her granddaughter. " Now your wife need your attention. Go. "

Jane came to the yoga room and paused at the door. She drew her eyebrows together when she saw the entangled body of her wife. " What ... are you doing, Maura? "

Maura didn't look at her. " Eke Pada Rajakoptasana. "

" And I know it as ...? "

" The dove. "

Jane leaned against the door frame. " Looks painful. "

Maura didn't move. " This exercise helps to rediscover your inner balance during stress, simulates the abdominal organs and helps by urinary tract disease. "

Jane raised her eyebrows. " Still ... looks painful. "

Now Maura moved and sighed. " You should try it, Jane. "

Jane pursed her lips. " Because I'm stressed ... or because of my uropathy? "

Maura streched out her arms so that her wife helped her up. " Because of your inner balance. "

Jane helped her up and sighed. " What's wrong, Maura? "

Maura rolled her head. " Nothing. "

" Nothing? ", Jane replied confused. " You make this Eka Panda Rajakoplalala dojigger and everything is okay? "

" Eke Pada Rajakoptasana. And, yes. ", Maura replied and kissed Jane's lips.

Jane grabbed Maura's wrist as she wanted to pass her by. " Maura ... "

" I'm fine, Jane. ", Maura cut her off. " Really. And now I like to take a shower. "

Jane dropped her shoulders and followed her into the bathroom.

Maura was about to take off her shirt and stopped in the movement." What are you doing. "

Jane exhaled loudly and crossed her arm. " I'm going to stand here and talk to you. "

Maura took off her clothes and got into the shower stall. " You construct a problem when there is none. ", she said as she turned on the water.

" And why you haven't take care of Alexis today? ", Jane mumbled.

" What? "

" Nothing. "

The both women came back into the kitchen and Angela could see that something engaged Jane. " What bothers you, honey? "

Maura took her daughter and looked at Jane in surprise.

Jane shook her head and walked to the door. " I'll get the newspaper. "

Maura kissed Alexis cheek and looked questioningly at Angela. " What wrong with her? "

" She's worried because she loves you, Maura. ", Angela replied." And I'm worried too."

Maura sighed. " There is no reason to be concerned. "

Angela started to say something when Jane came back into the house with a dark expression and pointed at Maura. " Call Korsak. NOW! "

Angela looked at Jane confused. " Jane? "

Jane held a envelope between her thumb and index finger at the edging and frowned. " Not now, Ma. "

Maura gasped when she saw the object and grabbed her cell phone.

Korsak opened cautiously with his gloved hands the envelope.

Jane paced teed off back and forth. " This motherfucker makes it personal. "

" Jane! ", Maura admonished her wife while she bobbed her daughter up and down on her hip.

Jane even didn't make the attempt to apologize.

" Jane is right. ", Cavanaugh said. " It's going to be personal and we have to stop it. "

An uneasy feeling spread through Maura's chest . " But how does the suspect know where we live? "

The question was written thick in the air and Jane's mind had just one assumption. Either Maura or she were shadowed by the killer.

" This is strange. ", Korsak said and Jane walked behind him to have a better look. Her breath caught as she read the lines.

DEAR DETECTIVE RIZZOLI,

APPERENTLY YOU AND YOUR ESTEEMED DOCTOR WIFE WEREN'T VERY SUCCESSFUL AT MY LAST LITTLE RIDDLE. DON'T WORRY, YOU WILL GET PLENTY OF OPPORTUNITIES TO TEST DR. ISLES BRILLIANT MIND.

NOW THE GAME REALLY BEGINS. THE FIRST TWO ' VICTIMS ' WERE ONLY TO WARM UP.

DETECTIVE RIZZOLI ...

LET'S PLAY!

PS: GIVE YOUR BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTER AND BREATHTAKING WIFE A KISS ... YOU NEVER KNOW IF IT WAS THE LAST TIME.

" Sick son of a bitch. ", Jane growled and every facial muscle twitched in her face. If someone threatened her Jane could deal with it very well. But when it came to her family she could very easily lose control.

Maura felt that something had changed. " Jane, what is it? "

" Nothing, Maura. ", Jane growled low.

Maura made a step forward. " Jane ... "

" IS SAID ' NOTHING ' MAURA! ", Jane yelled literally.

Maura winced and Alexis started crying.

Jane rubbed her face and sighed. " God! ", she looked at her wife guiltily. " I'm sorry. It's just ... it's just so damn hard. "

Maura handed Angela her daughter, went to Jane and put a hand on Jane's heart. " Jane, I'm your wife, I'm here to carry this burden with you. Don't shut me out ... Please. "

Jane took a deep breath and looked sad into Maura's eyes. " He knows about you ... He knows that we are married ... And he knows ... he knows about Alexis. "

Maura went pale and panic spread through every fiber of her body. " What? ", she asked hoarsely.

Jane sniffed and wrinkled her eyebrows. " He knows about our family. ", she whispered huskily.

" Why you have to live in a street that has no road monitoring? ", Frost wanted to know.

Jane wiped her nose with the back of her hand and sniffed again. " Because we still want to maintain our privacy ... What I regret in these circumstances. "

Maura licked her lips and put on them. " Maybe we should ... install surveillance cameras In the case that ... "

Cavanaugh nodded in agreement. " This consideration, it's worth becoming to be discussed. But for the start, we park a unmarked car in front of your house. "

Jane pressed her lips together and nodded. " Okay. Yeah, okay. "

Jane sat on the couch in Maura's office and massaged her temples. " This case is so ... opaque. And now there is that this bastard threatened you and Alexis. "

Maura looked up from the new encrypted message and sighed in response.

Jane frowned deeply. " You slowly should be practiced in it. "

Maura took a deep breath and tapped with her pen on her note. " He has built gimmicks. "

" Gimmicks? ", Jane repeated, standing up. " What kind of gimmicks? "

Maura shrugged with her eyebrows. " Well, the syntax is not correct. "

" For you, a no brainer. ", Jane replied and grinned.

Maura rolled her eyes." When it comes for you is everything to me a no brainer, Jane. "

Jane smiled and leaned over the desk. " Because I know that this big brain of your can solve almost everything. "

Maura leaned back be out of Jane's reach and raised an eyebrow. " ALMOST everything? "

Jane chuckled. " Okay, everything. Now come here and kiss me. "

Maura chuckled and kissed her wife.


	8. Chapter 8

Jane came into the unit office and kneaded her hands.

Korsak noticed the gesture and nodded to them. " Is a while ago that you had such problems with your hands. "

Jane looked at her scarred hands, moving her fingers and clenched fists. She remebered everytime how long it had taken her to relearn this simple movement after these damn scalpels had pierced them. " Oh that's ... that's more of a bad habit. "

" But they still hurt? "

" Unfortunately sometimes. But I have a good doctor at home. "

" Yeah, from which I'd let myself patch up some time. ", Korsak mumbled.

Jane looked baffled at him. " Excuse me? "

Korsak blushed crimson. " Nothing. "

" Fuck your ' Nothing. ", Jane laughed. " You've just mumbled that you would like to let you patch up from my WIFE, Korsak. "

" To share and share alike. ", Korsak chuckled.

Jane laughed amused and pelted him with her pen. " Where is Frost, old man? "

Korsak threw back the pen. " He get us fat-soaked burgers. "

Jane looked prophylactically for Maura. " Great. ", she whispered.

As Maura had been waiting for her appearance, she came storming into the bullpen. " Where is Detective Frost? "

Jane laughed shortly. " He is in great demand today. "

Maura looked her less amused but as pale as death. " Jane, where is Frost.? "

Jane didn't understand the fuss. " He get us lunch. The healthy stuff. "

Korsak suppressed a laugh.

" Oh God! ", Maura gasped and walked to the glass board.

Now concern grew up in Jane too and she stood up. " Maura, what's wrong? "

Maura stifled a sob and wrote with a trembling hand the first letters on the board.

Jane lost all complexion as she read the words. " Maura, that can't be right. You must have made a mistake. "

Maura turned with big eyes to her. "Jane, the last three hours I repeatedly checked wether I have a symbol misinterpreted. I have NOT made a mistake. "

Jane grabbed the phone out of the holder and pressed the speed dail. " Only the fucking voicemail. "

Maura's tears threatened to fall and she put a hand on her mouth.

Jane's heart beat went over the healthy level and all she heard was noise. " Frankie! FUCKING SHIT, FRANKIE! ", she yelled.

Frankie stumbled into the bullpen and looked at her annoyed. " What? "

Cavanaugh stormed out of his office. " What's going on here? ", he barked.

Jane looked at him helplessly and pointed to the board.

Cavanaugh looked at the board and became visibly worried.

Jane looked at her pale brother. " Frankie, please try to locate Frost via GPS. "

Frankie nodded frantically and ran into BRIC.

All detectives in the bullpen had became suddenly dead silent as Maura had written the message on the board.

DR. ISLES, ONCE AGAIN YOU HAVE MANAGED TO DECEIPHER THE MESSAGE. BUT IN TIME? I HOPE SO FOR YOUR BELOVED FRIEND.

BAROLD FROST, 34. HOMICIDE DETECTIVE. BORN: JUNE 4TH. DIED: FEBRUARY 28TH. FOUND IN CONTAINER PORT BOSTON SHIPPING. CAUSE OF DEATH: CARBON MONOXIDE POISONING.

Frankie looked out of BRIC and frowned. " Jane, his phone just been switched on at the container port.

Jane ran without waiting for the other with her keys in her hands.

She didn't know how her colleagues had managed to catched her up. But the whole container port was flooded by patrol officers and detectives, It was about the life of one of them. She looked warningly at the roustabout. " Which container was entered last? "

The roustabout looked frantically through his list. " At least a full container ship has been deleted. These are ... eighteen thousand container. "

Jane was visibly distressed. Eighteen thousand on a single ship. How should they ever find Frost? " How many were never picked up and are still here? "

The man checked it and nodded slowly. " Five. All on number seven hundred fourty-three. Right over there. "

Jane started to walk.

" Jane, ", Maura's voice made her stop and turn around. " I'll come with you. "

Jane nodded. " Come with me but stay by my side. "

The two woman walked through the' street and Jane pounded against the metal container walls. " HEY, FROST. WHERE ARE YOU, YOU BASTARD? ", she yelled.

" DETECTIVE FROST?", Maura shouted too.

" FROST... ", Jane paused when she saw an unsealed container in front of her, pointing at it. " There, Maura. "

Maura barely had time react when Jane was sprinting. " Jane ... wait! "

Jane ignored the concern of her wife, tore the bolt up and opened the heavy double doors in one motion. She coughed as gas-laden air hit her and her heart stopped as a motionless body lay on the floor. " No. ", she breathed and she walked into the container. No! Frost? Come on, buddy. Please! "

But nothing happened.

Jane stifled a painful sob. " Frost, come on. This is NOT funny. "

But nothing happened.

Maura came to the doors and it tore her heart when she saw the scene. " Jane ... "

Jane knelt beside her lifeless partner and put his head in her lap. " She looked up with tears running down her cheeks. " Maura, you have to do something. "

Maura sobbed and pressed her lips together as she walked to them. " Let me check his vital signs and perform a CPR if it's necessary. "

Jane nodded and made Maura place.

Maura checked Frost's pulse and concern was written on her face.

Jane closed her eyes and cried silently as Maura started the CPR.

Jane stood apathetic in the autopsy room and stared at the dead body. " He looks like he's asleep. "

Maura loosened his tie and nodded. " Yes ... I know. "

" He wanted to get us greasy burgers. ", Jane whispered.

Maura had to smile sadly. " Yes, I knew it as you mentioned the healthy stuff. "

" Maura, I'm dreaming, right? ", Jane said hoarse.

Maura looked at her and sighed tearful. " I wish we were in the same terrible dream in which I have failed again and it has cost the life of your partner ... I wish it was a dream, baby. "

" You haven't failed. ", Jane whispered and walked to the table. " You haven't failed. I'll drive to Norfolk and inform Camille and Robin about Frost's ... about it. "

Maura looked up with tired and sad eyes. " I'll come with you. "

Jane shook her head while she looked at Frost's peaceful face. " No ... Maura ... "

" Jane, ", Maura said deadly serious. " I'll come with you. This is not to discuss. Barry was ... is my friend too. Just like Camille and Robin. And moreover, we can cope with the five hundred seventy-two miles in your inconvenient car and wasting ten and a half hours or just using the Isles family's private jet. Jane, you don't need to do this alone. "

Normally, Jane hated that her wife had resources she hadn't, financial resources. But this time there were more important things which she had to think about. It wasn't the time to argue about such insignifcat trifles. Maura was there for her, she wanted to support her in the worst of her career ... her life. " Thank you. ", she whispered with tears laden voice.

Maura turned to her and saw the tears in Jane's eyes. She pulled off her gloves and spread her arm. " Oh Jane ... come here. "

Within a millisecond Jane had closed the distance and held Maura like she was her last lifeline before she drowned. Silent tears ran down her cheeks while her whole body trembled.

Maura breathed shakily out while she pressed herself tightly at Jane. " It's okay, Jane ... It's okay to cry. It's okay, honey. "

As if Maura's words broke a spell Jane began cry bitterly.

Someone carefully opened the double doors and stopped. " Can I come in? ", Korsak asked.

Jane sighed, sobbing and wiped angry her tears away.

Maura looked her for a second. " Just a moment, please. "

Jane closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

" Please come in, Sergeant Korsak. ", Maura said as she was sure Jane had collected herself again.

Korsak came glumly in the autopsy room. " Hey. "

Jane forced herself to smile. " Hey. "

Korsak sighed heavily as he saw Frost and pushed out his lower lip. " I thought ... we should inform Camille personally. "

Jane forced herself to smile.. " I thought so too. Maura will come with us. We can take the jet. "

Korsak nodded slowly and took a deep breath. " Thanks, Doc. "

Maura s,iled weakly.

Korsak grabbed Jane at the elbow. " Come on, Jane. The Doc surely want to start the autopsy. We don't need to see that. Let's talk with Cavanaugh about our plan. "

Jane's lips were a thin line as she followed her former partner.


End file.
